brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:UltrasonicNXT/Archive1
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 16:52, 10 December 2010 |} Thanks... Thanks. Just a reminder that when you leave a message on another users talk pages that you must sign it with ' ~~~~ ' in order for a user to know who left the message. Thanks again. Kind Regards. P.S. If you would like a signature then please leave a message on my talk page explaining what you would like it to look like. 20:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please do not add the category Minifigures to pages, Please read the category guidelines here, http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Category_Guidelines Sorry, didn't know this UltrasonicNXT 17:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Colour Pallete You changed colour # 124 from Magenta to read Magenta/Purple, This is incorrect. Colour #124 is known as Magenta on both Bricklink.com and Peeron.com and Officialy by the LEGO Group as Bright reddish violet. You are correct in saying there is a common name of Purple used, however this is colour # 104, known as Purple by both Bicklink and Peeron, and officially as Bright Violet. Hope this clears up any confusion regarding this colour, cheers Gladiatoring 09:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Article Titles Hi, To change an articles title, normally users would go ahead and make the change if the change is either just to capitalise or there is a valid source added. You didnt mention what page you wanted to change so , if not for one of the reasons already mentioned then you should leave a new topic in the administration forum here. http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Administration&t=20101221155034 Just mention the page name, why you want to change it, and what you want to change it to, cheers Gladiatoring 21:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Categories * Hi, please be careful not to add piececount categories to articles, such as Category:Sets with less than 100 pieces, as they are added automatically through infoboxes. More information can be found at the Category Guidelines. Thanks, 07:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi, please don't add the category 'Star Wars ships' to articles, it was previously deleted and was decided by a community vote that it was pointless. Thanks, kind regards. 18:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Joke? Are you kidding me, The Imperitore has already blocked me twice and if he finds out about your comments that you left on my talk page he will block you himself! Kind regards. 19:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * Please don't create and add categories such as "Jedi" and "Sith", we don't group minifigures by factions, the only categories that should be on minifigures in most cases can be found at Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Thanks, 23:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ** (also, just as an off topic note- Savage Opress and Asajj Ventress are not Sith, they're Dark Jedi) 23:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Font colour Hi, to change font colour use the following code: Text to be this colour here For example ' Hi NXT! How are you?' will result in ' Hi NXT! How are you?' If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask. Kind regards. 18:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome, I'm always happy to help. :) Kind regards. 18:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats, you've gotten a Lucky Edit right between my edits! In doing so, you have continued a trend which I have noted. No hard feelings, UltrasonicNXT, but I must commend you on your hard work. Oh, and congrats on being ranked #35 on this wiki. Your work is much appreciated by me. ;) Sincerely, 17:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Colour Sorry for the late reply, I see that you have managed to fix it now. If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask. =) Kind regards. 06:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Brick Wiki/Brick Reviews Nobody can comment on that blog because comments are no longer needed as Brick Wiki became Brick Reviews back in December 2010 and was officially launched on 1st March 2011. I like your ideas but there is already a LEGO News Wiki which was created by . I will give you the signature code in a few minutes for you to edit. Kind regards. 17:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Signature Here is the code: [[User:UltrasonicNXT| ' UltrasonicNXT ']][[User Talk:UltrasonicNXT|''' Talk! ]] '''-- Wish upon a star... I have changed the links to your links, all you have to do is change the colours to your preference. Kind regards. 17:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Parts Thank you for creating and editing all those part articles, but there could be a couple improvements you can make in the future: #You made part 60641 (Giant troll's hand) in dark orange, it only came in sand yellow and sand green - you can ask me where the right colours are located at. #All of the Wampa parts shouldn't show the fully assembled Wampa, only the part that is use on it. #When saying the LEGO Digital Designer name, please put it in quotations instead of italicizing it (LEGO Digital Designer calls the part "WAMPA ARM LEFT"). Thanks, and happy editing. Forum:Colours It has been quite mixed up if we are supposed to use the official colours from the colour palette or the common names that people would be more used to. Just so you know our "common name" green is "dark green" for the official palette. Here is the link. Thank you. Re: Sorry No, that's okay, I was just trying to tell you what to do in the future. :) Thanks, Congratulations again! =) Congrats on getting a second consecutive Lucky Edit! You're now ranked #27! Oh, and did SKP4472 borrow my signature format as an example? I noticed my little slogan there...;D Sincerely, 18:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey, first go to and put the HTML colour code where you want to imply the code. But remember, for HTML colour codes you have to put "#" preceding the number. (Hello) Hope this helped. :) 21:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ratings Hi, you aren't permitted to change the ratings of articles as our aren't a member of the Quality Check Group.In future, please don't change the articles ratings. Thanks, kind regards. 10:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've warned you before, stop changing the article ratings or may be blocked from editing. Thanks, kind regards. 14:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fine and I fully agree with you. Kind regards. :) 16:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You can request to be part of the QCG here. The reason that there are not so many users who are permitted to change ratings is that nobody else has requested it. We have to have a entry protocol or anyone could just come onto Brickipedia and change ratings around. 18:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've voted for you. :D 19:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: No problem.:) I think that'll be cool, you can bring it up in a forum if you feel so strongly about it.:) 23:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hi, I have granted you patroller rights. This means that you can mark new pages as patrolled and move files, as well as other things. Please use them wisely. 02:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello All Hi I'm going on holiday shortly so I won't be able to reply to any messages. Feel free to leave them and I'll get back to you when I return. 08:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) BIONICLE Parts category Thanks for agreeing with me on the Articles for Scrap page. You need to sign the 'Keep' section under the Category:BIONICLE Parts title though... -- 12:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ratings Hi, please stop changing the ratings of articles, you aren't allowed to change them until you're a member of the QCG. Tomorrow your request will be assessed and if you have no opposes you will become a member, at which point you may change the ratings of articles. Thanks, kind regards. 10:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations, you are now a member of the QCG. 19:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh good, you added yourself in. I was doing it, but my browser's going slow :< 19:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Notes section Hi, please stop moving the 'Notes' section towards the bottom of the page. According to Brickipedia:Manual of Style the 'Notes' section is to come straight after the 'Background' section, not beneath the 'Gallery' section. Thanks, kind regards. 09:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) C-Peeron I added the Template:C-Peeron to the MediaWiki:Licenses, it can be found on the upload page in the licenses dropdown now, so you don't need to add it manually anymore. :) 10:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, you don't have to add it after you uploaded the image, just click "Licensing - None selected" to open the dropdown menu (before uploading). Then click "This file is owned/copyrighted by Peeron.com" and then upload your image, it is added and you don't have to add it afterwards. 11:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::For those images where was added manually you don't need to replace it, because adding manually and clicking the option in the dropdown-menu create the same thing, it's only faster. For those images that come from Peeron but do not have that template yet we have to add it manually, yes, but we need to do that for as well. 11:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: If you click edit on my userpage, you would find on the bottom something like this=>__NOEDITSECTION__ 150px. Just replace the picture with your own and you could decided if you want it on the left or the right. Hope that was helpful, Sincerely, --...Orbis Non Sufficit... 14:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it is the motto of a certain British secret intelligence agent...which also happens to be a title for a movie featuring this agent... --...Orbis Non Sufficit... 17:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Which one? The Clone Pilot one, or the Wikia User one? If it's the Clone Pilot one, then it's at . 19:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. I got it from NHL anyway :D. It's at User:Captain Jag/Test userpage. 21:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: * Hi, / seems to work ok for me for dividing, eg produces . But, if that isn't working, you might want to try (produces ), that might work for you instead. That's all I can really think of, unless you just use mutiplication, and change one of the numbers n'' to 1/n. Let me know how it turns out :) 01:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ** Hey, well this is because the numbers that are failing all have commas in them, and expr can't handle that. I tried using formatnum to remove the comma (ie -> ), but for some reason that didn't work when I replaced number with the special page (the comma just stayed there). So, I tried a string tokenizer, but that failed too, |,}}, |2}} and |S}} all returned -1 (not found). So, basically, I know what your problem is, but I have no idea how to remove it, sorry about that. I'll keep thinking and see if I come up with anything, but let me know if you fix it/know how to :) 00:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Image too blurry Hey, I don't remember where i got that image, but it is preliminary prototype art (hence the filler text). --JSquish 17:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) |Me|as much as|not as much as}} I bet you are just as much a coding maniac as I am, right? :D 17:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I needed some kind of heading that fits the message. :P Anyway, nice works on da sandbox! You know how to suppress blog posts at the activity feed? 17:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it ''does work with main, talk, brickipedia, user, forum and inventory. But I still can't figure out how to suppress User talk and User blog comment. Using shortlist reduces the list to the main articles and new pages. I actually planned to have a self-updating list of new pages on the wiki which might be implemented on the main page, but excluding main results in the new pages excluded as well. By the way, the header doesn't work as there isn't any Template:You. ::Oh, and another thing: I haven't yet figured out the "Post a message on XXX's talk page", but would you mind if I might add it on my talk page? I am needing some kind of talk page box which I will make soon. 17:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) |Me|as much as|not as much as}} Re:Categories Hi UltrasonicNXT, I'm a bit confused at your comment. Are you asking how to add categories to pages? If that's the case, then just go on a page, see if that page is missing a vital category, and just add it. And if I misunderstood you, would you ask me in a more specific way? Sincerely, 17:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Smile =D For all your hard work, I'm giving you a smile and a Barnstar, the first I've ever given! 22:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC)}} 22:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi UltrasonicNXT, I've seen your awesome navigation, and this point is probably really, really, minor. For your X-Pod userbox, you said This user collects. Well, X-Pod was discontinued in 2006, I think. So should that userbox say This user collected? It's a very minor point, after all. But still, I'm awed by your achievements. You've certainly become one of the best Brickipedian around these days... =D Sincerely, 16:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Vote You voted on Brickipedia:Infobox colour proposals#Ninjago twice. :D Just wanted to notify you. 17:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I guess a notice on MediaWiki:Sitenotice should do for now... 08:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::See Forum:Feedback?. And we can get the infobox colours working, but not the white/black title text. You have to add more spaces to a certain page (forgot which one), but the current one has exceeded the free spaces so we need to create a new one. Ask NHL, he knows the problem better than I do. :) 15:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Barnstar * Nope, feel free to go ahead and take the code :) Good luck with trying to get rid of the comma, I've still been thinking about it from time to time, but just can't think of any other ways to remove it. 23:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me know, UltrasonicNXT! =D 18:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin nomination Hello, would you like me to nominate you for adminship? You've done a great job here so far, and I think that you'd use the ability to delete bad pages and block vandals well. 03:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 19:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userpage * Hey, it should be fixed now (just forgot to close off the friends section with a |} ). Let me know if it's still not right though :) 01:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ** Sure, go ahead :) About the colourboxes, I'm having some computer problems right now so getting online's a bit of a problem, and it may be up to a week before they'll be fixed. I'll see what I can do now, but I don't know how long I can stay online. 13:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *** How's Template:Colourbox/sandbox working for you? Is that the way you think it should be? (link to colour if colour defined, otherwise if it's a custom colour, link to Colour Palette) 07:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ****Have you checked Forum:Colourbox? I have created two pages for that. Or do you need something else? 10:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, don't worry about it. :) Kind regards. 14:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends I saw you editing it on the Activity Feed. It is quite impressive, and I think you did a very good job on it. ...Half Way out of the Dark... 19:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, is THAT what you meant. :P Well, I think it worked very well, and is quite excellently..excellent. ...Half Way out of the Dark... 22:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hi UltrasonicNXT, I've noticed on your friends thing (Which, btw, is quite impressive) that you've spelled Friends as freinds. Most likely you hit the wrong key, but if it is hard for you to spell friend (In other places, you've also spelled the word wrong), I suggest trying not to fri the end of a friend. =P Oh, I was just wondering, but how did you learn all this coding in such a short time? You've certainly come a long ways from just a few months ago... Sincerely, 02:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Activity feed Ah, thanks for that! But still, I don't know how to display new pages only, since when excluding main, new pages will be excluded too. :S 10:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar. Clone Wars Gallery You're welcome. By the way, I have put them in alphabetical order to help our readers/viewers. Kind regards. 16:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Stalking Pictures How do you put up those Mindstorm head pictures that are always on the bottom corners of the screen? --Makuta Tarkairadan 18:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi UltrasonicNXT, Sure, you could use some of the coding. It's okay with me. Altered, of course. =) 18:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 05:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig Thanks! It's the one i use on Lego.com in the Message boards. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 11:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: NewPages Thanks! I created a forum called Forum:New Pages about this. 11:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Most of my templates are copies of yours. Infobox, Activity Feed, Friends, which wouldn't work, so I took it down. So, do you want me to remove any? I'm okay with that. 17:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Page Protect Thanks for informing me, I have protected the page so that new and un-registered users can't edit the page. I shall block the vandaliser for three days. Thanks again, kind regards. 16:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have also just made you a 'Rollback'. This will enable you to revert vandalism with the click of a button making it allot easier and faster. Kind regards. 16:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, could you please give me a link to the user/contributor who vandalised the Padme article? Thanks, kind regards. :) 16:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Colourbox Nighthawk leader said that both versions are the same, except that the Template:Colourbox/sandbox one has less characters, so I gues we could implement that one. 13:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind at all. Thank you! Thank you! =) Kind regards. 18:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Sure thing, but just to clarify, which forum? Haha, I don't wanna screw up like I normally do. :P - 16:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks! :) - 16:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC)